1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stepping exerciser, and more particularly to a stepping exerciser having a resistance adjusting device for adjusting to different resistances.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical stepping exercisers have been developed and used today. U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,111 to Lowth discloses one of the typical stepping exercisers having a pair of foot pedals pivotally or rotatably secured or supported on a base for being conducted or actuated by the users in order to conduct stepping or walking exercises. The resistance force applied onto the foot pedals may not be adjusted.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,563,001 to Terauds discloses the other typical stepping exerciser having a pair of foot pedals pivotally or rotatably secured or supported on a base, and a pair of actuators or cylinders coupled to the foot pedals for applying a resistance force against the foot pedals. However, the resistance force of the actuators or the cylinders applied onto the foot pedals may not be adjusted.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,139,470 to Wang discloses a further typical stepping exerciser having a pair of foot pedals pivotally or rotatably secured or supported on a base, and a pair of actuators or cylinders coupled to the foot pedals for applying a resistance force against the foot pedals. In addition, a valve is coupled between the actuators or cylinders for adjusting the resistance force of the actuators or the cylinders applied onto the foot pedals. However, the moving strokes of the foot pedals may not be adjusted.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional stepping exercisers.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a stepping exerciser including a resistance adjusting device for adjusting and for applying different resistances against the foot pedals.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a stepping exerciser comprising a base including a front portion and a rear portion, a pair of foot pedals including a front portion rotatably secured to the front portion of the base with a shaft, for allowing the foot pedals to be rotated up and down relative to the base about the shaft, a pair of cushioning devices including a first end pivotally coupled to the foot pedals respectively, and including a second end, and means for adjusting the second ends of the cushioning devices relative to the shaft, to adjust a resistance of the cushioning devices applied onto the foot pedals.
The base includes a curved slot formed in the front portion thereof, the adjusting means includes a rod slidably received in the curved slot of the base, and means for moving the rod along the curved slot of the base.
The moving means includes a block slidably received in the base and having a channel formed therein for slidably receiving the rod, and means for actuating the block to move relative to the base and to move the rod along the curved slot of the base.
The moving means includes means for guiding the block to move relative to the base. The guiding means includes a housing having a pair of panels extended therein and having a bottom portion, a base board secured to the bottom portion of the housing and having a pair of fences extended therefrom the block includes a lower portion slidably engaged between the fences, and an upper portion slidably engaged between the panels.
The actuating means includes an adjusting bolt rotatably received in the base, the block includes a screw hole formed therein for threading with the adjusting bolt, and for allowing the adjusting bolt to move the block along the adjusting bolt when the adjusting bolt is rotated relative to the base.
The adjusting bolt includes a first end extended outward of the base, and a knob secured to the first end thereof for rotating the adjusting bolt. The cushioning devices each includes an actuator having a first end secured to the rod.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.